disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cedric's Apprentice
"Cedric's Apprentice" is the fourth episode of Sofia the First. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Wayne Brady as Clover *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Jim Cummings as Wormwood, Goodwin the Great *Carlos Alazraqui as King Magnus *Russi Taylor as Winifred, Fauna Music *Cedric The Great Plot Sofia is taking her first sorcery class, which is taught by Fauna. The class learns the spell for turning a rock into a ruby. But Sofia can't get it right and only ends up making an apple and potato out of her rocks. She is unhappy that there are more spells to learn, and a test on all of them at the end of the week. Back at the castle, Sofia is still struggling to get just that one spell right, until Clover says that if she needs help learning sorcery, to ask a sorcerer, so she goes to see Cedric. But Cedric is not interested in teaching her, until Sofia suggests that in exchange for magic lessons, she could help him out around his workshop. So Cedric makes her his apprentice - complete with her own wizard's hat - and says they'll start tomorrow. He then concocts his newest plan to steal her amulet, which involves making and using an invisibility potion on himself and swiping the amulet while Sofia is busy with her apprentice duties. Cedric's father and mother emerge from a magical painting of themselves, which they gave their son so they could keep an eye on him. His father scolds him, but his mother is more encouraging of his evil habits. Once they are back in the painting, Cedric firmly declares that he will rule the kingdom, and that no one will ever mock him or his spellcasting abilities ever again. During Sofia's first day as his apprentice, Cedric works on his invisibility potion while she sweeps the floor, but the finished potion only creates an explosion of confetti. He decides to try again later and begins teaching Sofia the proper way to cast a spell, by doing it slowly and carefully, and Sofia finally succeeds in turning a rock into a ruby. Cedric is summoned by King Roland, who tells him that King Magnus will be visiting, and since Magnus likes to brag about his own kingdom, Roland would like Cedric to help make the castle look better. Cedric attempts to turn one of many gloomy-looking gargoyle statues into a golden horse statue, but ends up turning it into a real winged horse that flies away, and is promptly dismissed by the king. Back in his workshop, Cedric is telling Sofia about his father Goodwin the Great, the greatest royal sorcerer ever, when Sofia accidentally knocks over a potion that turns her into a lizard. Cedric turns her back into a human and she praises his spellcasting skill, asking why he couldn't get the spell used on the statue right. Cedric says he can't help getting nervous when in the king's presence, and Sofia says she'll show her father what a great sorcerer he really is, because he's her friend. Cedric seems touched by her words. During dinner, King Magnus brags about his royal sorcerer, causing Sofia to comment that her family has a great sorcerer too and Cedric will even put on a show for them, much to Roland's dismay. Cedric is nervous about performing for two kings, but Sofia says they can help each other get ready, since his show is on the same day as her sorcery test. While they practice, Cedric keeps working on his invisibility potion but it still doesn't turn out right, until Sofia clears away a smudge on his spellbook page, revealing there were two ingredients he didn't put in. After she leaves, Cedric finally creates a working invisibility potion and is celebrating his success when he notices a bunch of rubies put together to form a heart, that Sofia made for him. His parents appear, with his father urging him not to take the amulet while his mother says he should, but Cedric says he will make his own decisions. Sofia passes her sorcery test and when she gets home, goes to help Cedric prepare for his magic show. Cedric appears to have decided to go through with his plan to use the invisibility potion to steal her amulet, as the final part of his show. But once the show starts, he becomes nervous and the spell he uses to make Clover fly only makes Clover bounce around. Sofia knows that Cedric would do better if he was performing a spell he knew really well, like the one he used to change her from a lizard back into a human. So she purposely spills the lizard potion on herself and Cedric flawlessly changes her back, earning praise from both kings. In the end, Cedric is unable to bring himself to carry out his plan to steal Sofia's amulet, due to her kindness towards him, and instead uses the invisibility potion on Clover. After the show, Sofia gives Cedric a gold star like the one she got for passing her test, and thanks him for his help. Cedric tells a disappointed Wormwood that they can always try taking over the kingdom another time. Trivia *This is one of the episodes where Cedric actually softens to Sofia. *Amber does not speak in this episode. *The title of the episode could be a reference to The Sorcerer's Apprentice. *The odd thing about the magic words of the rock-to-ruby spell, Mutato Rubio, is that rubio is the Spanish word for "blond". *Sofia's outfit is almost like Mickey Mouse's outfit from the The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Her Sorcerer Hat shares a similar shape. Screenshots SofiaClover01.jpg Cedric13.jpg Cedric14.jpg Cedric15.jpg Goodwin&Winifred03.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-06-15h21m29s16.png Sofia2.png F1f56ae7e76c0d2d988e8dc72ce101232d25c15e.jpg Sofia lizard.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 6.01.42 PM.png Sofia&Cedric04.jpg Cedric02.jpg Sofia3.png Cedric and Wormwood03.jpg Cedric03.jpg Cedric16.png CedricGoodwinWinifred.png Category:Television episodes Category:Sofia the First episodes